Two Truths
by twice the rogue
Summary: Sequel too No Regrets summary of which included insideJubilee Akiras mother died when she was 3,for 11 year Akira has lived happily with her uncle Logan until some strange memorys make her question her past and her parentage.
1. Others will judge

This is a sequel to No Regrets.

Okay a quick summary of the events of No regrets (By Quick I mean about a page). Logan starts to realise that Jubilee isn't a kid anymore, he is extremely tempted by her and one night decides to leave before he does something he'll come to regret. When he goes to her room to say goodbye he ends up sleeping with her. In the morning when he wakes up he decides to leave and never return to the X-men as he is ashamed and frightened by what he has done.

4 Years later Logan returns to the mansion in order to inform Xavier about a Virus that the government is developing that could wipe out all of mutant kind. He discovers that Jubilee has a child, a little girl called Akira who has become much loved by all those in the mansion. She has kept the identity of Akira farther a secret from all at the mansion. Logan confronts Jubilee about Akira and discovers that she is indeed his child but has come to believe that Remy is her farther as Jubilee and Remy are now together (They did not get together until after Akira was born). Jubilee then proceeds to tell Remy that Logan is the farther of Akira. Outraged by this information Remy beats Logan up.

(The mission) Xavier decides that a sample of the virus must be got for studying, also as he wishes to know who in the government is involved he calls in Kitty Pryde who has been living in England as she is a expert computer hacker. (Are you getting all this?) On the mission to receive a sample of the virus Kitty falls on top of Remy breaking his arm.

Hank discovers that the virus does indeed pose an extreme threat to all of mutant kind. Meanwhile Logan is watching Akira contemplating things. He decided to talk to Jubilee about is reasons for leaving her, they kiss but when Jubilee suddenly thinks about Remy she runs away. Oh yeah Bobby asks Kitty out after nervously flirting with her for quite some time.

Jubilee talks to Remy and gets him to agree that Logan should be allowed some contact with Akira as long as another X-men is present. Logan while playing with Akira let slip to Ororo that he is her (Akiras) Farther. Ororo shocked and outraged attacks him. Logan flees. Their convocation is 'overheard' by Xavier and a meeting is called to discuss disciplinary action against Logan. (I bring to mind the rest of the X-mens protectiveness to Jubilee and her age at the time that they slept together 17. Which explains the extreme reaction the other X-men have at discovering that Logan is Akira farther.) Jubilee enters into the meeting at the wrong moment and believes that they are all judging Logan unfairly. She runs from the meeting in search of Logan and finds him in a cabin in the woods. They spend the night together (very badly written and overly soppy sex scene) and Jubilee comes to realise that despite her feelings for Remy she will always love Logan more.

At this point Hank discovers a cure for the virus that has to be added to the original source of the virus, meaning the X-men have to go on a mission to the highly guarded government lbs where it was developed.

So the mission: Bobby asks Kitty if she is afraid before the mission and she confesses that she is, they kiss. Jubilee says goodbye to Akira but find the young girl unwilling to let go afraid that her mother will die on the mission.

The labs were pre-warned about the X-men coming and ambush them Kitty get shots and Bobby gets infected with the virus. Jubilee dies in the Blackbird as they are returning home, with her last words she tries to apologies to Remy and tells Logan that she wants him to get to know Akira.

In the days before Jubilees funeral Bobby recovers from the virus and as he and Kitty grow closer so do Akira and Logan. Although Logan is heartbroken by Jubilees death his determined to follow her last wishes and have a relationship with his daughter. Remy also heartbroken is disturbed by Akira who looks so much like her mother and even though they were like farther and daughter before Jubilees death he now pushes her away. Storm suggests to Logan that he takes Akira away for a little while after her mother's funeral to help the little girl recover, Remy agrees and Logan leaves with the promise that this time he'll keep in touch. He decides to take Akira to Canada and imagines a happy life looking after her.

ON TO THE FIRST CHAPTER THEN!

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own the x-men, and I don't make any profit of them.

Two truths

Chapter one.

'God that girl gives me the creeps.'

The girl in question was called Akira she was a little on the short side and had long raven hair that hung in near ringlets which sometimes hung over her dazzling blue eyes that seemed to pierce through all those they fell upon. Giving the impression that she could look into a persons mind. She had a certain intensity to her, she didn't walk so much as stalk as if looking for prey. She wore baggy and plain cloths and hardly spoke a word to anyone.

'Yeah wonders what she's doing for charismas?' The girls speaking were not direct opposites of Akira but were as different as far as one could imagine two members of the same species to be. They were popular they were tall they didn't stalk or piece anyone's minds. They went to team basketball matches hung out at malls and dated.

'Probably like murdering people with that insane uncle of hers.'

'What does he do anyway?'

'Nobody knows, he just like hangs around in that cabin and walks around the woods, I hear he sometimes goes to that rough truckers bar just outside town.'

'Those woods are creepy.'

'They own them.'

'Do they.'

'Yeah, Jimmy and his mates went walking in them and her uncle just went totally nuts on them.'

* * *

'UNCLE LOGAN!'

Logan winced god that kid was loud; Bobby cocked his ears and ran out of the kitchen. Logan continued slicing carrots.

'Hey boy.' Logan heard her say. He heard the thud that meant that she'd dumped her bag on the floor, the couch slag as she sank into it and the T.V. turned on.

'TURN The T.V. OFF! GO PACK! DON'T FORGET YOUR SCHOOL REPORTS, YOUR DAD WILL WANT TO LOOK AT THEM.'

'Yeah right.'

'AND I'VE ALREADY CALLED AHEAD AND HANK SAYS HE'LL TUTOR YOU FOR THAT BIOLOGY EXAM, YOUR GETTING BEHIND.' He heard her walking to the door and it swinging open, he looked around at her. She looked pissed off as usual, he reasoned that most of the time it was due t the female teenage hormones he could smell in the air everywhere that acted as a constant reminder the little girl he'd been raising for eleven years was growing up.

'When I'm taking a class which is three years ahead, how can I be behind?'

'Don't argue with me kid.'

'Yes, grand master of the universe Logan.'

'GO PACK!'

She stormed off, Bobby following her, his tail wagging in hopes of a walk. He heard the slamming of a door followed by a sharp yelp. He continued to chop vegetables until he felt something wet and cold touch his hand; he looked down at their ten year old Alsatian. He looked up at Logan with the same hangdog expression that had earned him his name.

'Hey don't look at me like that, I didn't do anything.'

His ear twitched and he gave another short whine. Logan leaned down and Bobby fondly between the ears. 'She's always like this when she knows Remys going to be there.'

* * *

A short chapter, just as a introduction of sorts, got the next chapter ready to type up so it will be put up soon. Thanks for reading please review. 


	2. Off to a good start

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-men and I am not making any profit off of them.

Two Truths

Chapter two

The Blackbird landed in the large clearing in front of the spacious well-designed cabin. The instant the Blackbird lowered its entrance hatch Akira had flung herself up the steps and into the waiting arms of her Auntie Ororo. She looked around to see who had come to pick her up. Apart from Ororo, Kitty had come along for the ride and Bobby was driving.

'Dads not here?'

'No Hun, his on a mission, freelancing for the guild. He'll be back in the next few days.'

Akira sighed. Logan climbed up the steps his hands full with their luggage.

'Oi Icicle you almost took the chimney off. Watch where your going!'

'You're in a good mood today Logan.' Kitty smiled walking over to kiss him on the cheek.

'Care to help me get the dog in?'

'I don't have to try and catch him do I?'

'Nah, he's out there whimpering in his cage.' They walked back outside.

'You sure it's alright for your boyfriend over there to fly?'

'Logan, he has flown a thousand times.'

'Yes but his only flown well about ten times.' She grinned at him shaking her head in a mock disapproving manner. She bent down to tickle Bobby's nose, he licked her fingers in a worried fashion.

'Hey boy.'

'Still not asked you yet?' The grin soon faded.

'Logan, you've been asking me this for the last eight years. You know the answers still no.'

'After that amount of time the answer shouldn't be no.'

She stared down at the dog silently.

'I didn't mean to upset ya kits, I'm just saying,'

'I know what your saying and I'm not upset I'm just tired of waiting.'

'Does he know you're tired of waiting?'

'HEY UNCLE LOGAN! HURRY UP DOWN THERE!!'

'No' Kitty whispered, picking up one end of the large dog cage causing Bobby to slide down to the other end with a whimper.

Logan nodded understandingly then pick up the other end of the cage, moving slowly up the ladder. Kitty started talking again.

'Oh! We have a new member, Akiras age.'

'Oh good, a little girly playmate for her.' He smirked.

'It's a boy.'

'Oh great something else for me to worry about.' Logan stopped suddenly in the middle of the steps; he sniffed the air in his animal like fashion and gave Kitty a puzzled look.

'What?'

'Nothing'

'Hey!' The human Bobby called. 'You took so long I thought you'd ran off together.'

'Just catching up Icicle.'

They set the still whimpering Bobby down and secured his cage, tying it to specially fit handles on the floor of the jet. Akira watched carefully and bent down to comfort the animal when they finished. 'It's okay boy.' She stroked his paws and fed him treats before settling back down in her seat ready to take off.

* * *

'Home sweet hell.' Logan said throwing Akiras bags onto her bed. The room had been hers since she was 18 months old; nowadays she only stayed there in school holidays. She flung herself onto the bed, happy to be back with her family. Logan could smell Henry McCoy heading their way he smiled.

'I'm going to go talk to Xavier, bye.

'Bye.'

He left so that Akira could catch up with her favourite uncle. He walked past him in the hallway with a curt nod. His royal blue coat was now speckled with silver but apart from that he hadn't changed in the last eleven years, he still spent most days in the lab living of Twinkies.

Hank smiled as he looked into the room to see his young niece exchanging her clothes from a suitcase to the draws. It always surprised him to see her in the last few years. Her facial feature resembled Jubilees so closely that he felt as if he'd stepped into the past.

'UNCLE BLUE!' She had turned around and seen him. He had a split second to brace himself for the weight that hit him in his stomach as a human cannonball flung herself at him.

'Not so blue anymore.' He smiled stroking her silky hair. 'My Kiki. I've missed you.' He enveloped her in a big bear hug. She was beaming at him, but knowing his little niece so much he could see that there was a slight sadness lying under the surface.

'Happy to be here?'

'Yep.' She said a little too quickly. He smiled; whatever was wrong could be dealt with when she was a little more settled in. He'd take her to a museum, Ororo would take her shopping and she'd feel ready to talk to them.

'We got a phone call from your Dad he won't be back until tomorrow. He says his sorry, guild business.'

'Hmm.'

Hank knew Jubilee had never got on well with Remy; he adored the child but for some reason always acted guarded around her. They were uncomfortable around each other and it had strong negative effect on the time she spent at the mansion. He felt that the older Akira got the worse things were and she was starting to resent her father.

'I need to finish unpacking, Blue.'

'Okay Kiki. Shall we go out for lunch?'

'Yeah Okay.'

'Come get me from the lab when you're hungry okay?'

'Yeah.'

Hank left her to her thoughts. It might take more to get her to talk than he thought, something was definitely wrong; she'd never ask him to leave after such a short amount of time. She would usually cling to him all day chatting and exploring the latest updates in the lab.

Akira shut the door after him and flung herself onto her bed. She closed her eyes and let the hidden memories that came to her in this room flood through her mind. She welcomed them with open arms. A scarcely remembered face spun in front of her. 'Faster mommy faster.' The room was spinning, she could briefly catch glimpses of her aunt Kitty blurring as her mother spun her around. She could hear her younger self giggling. Usually these memories would cause her to smile but in the last couple of visits confusion began to surface. Something didn't add up.

* * *

'You wanted to see me Chuck?' Logan walked into the wood panelled office; he noticed that Xavier had already set out a bottle of whiskey and a glass on the table to stop him from sniffing out the good stuff.

'Yes, I want to review Akira progress with you.' Xavier kept his back to Logan; he stared thoughtfully out the window.

'She's doing alright.' Logan snapped defensibly, knowing that this convocation would end where it always ended, them arguing over their various ideas of what was best for Akira. Xavier hinting that 'wouldn't you feel happier if Akira lived here, you would be free to do whatever you wish.'

'Are you sure about that?'

'She gets straight A's at school, she takes an advanced science class, three years ahead of her class, and maths two years ahead of her class.

'Does she take part in school activities?'

'No.'

'Don't you think she should?'

'No, she can if she wants to. But she doesn't want to.'

'How are thing's at home?'

'Fine.'

'Care to elaborate.' Logan stopped himself from popping his claws in anger.

'We get on fine, don't argue much. She's doing well with her martial arts, floored me a couple of times.'

'And her friends what do you think of them?'

'Don't know, she don't talk about them.' Logan decided it was definitely time to pour himself a drink, he lifted the bottle up to sniff it, new stuff, Charlie was definitely trying to keep him away from his beautiful old single malts.

'She doesn't bring them home?'

'No.'

Xavier turned to look at him for the first time since he'd entered the room.

'Logan, too your knowledge does she have any friends?'

'Look Chuck, she's a clever kid of course she's going to have problems making friends. You know how kids are?'

'Yes I do, and very few are so introverted. I think I'll introduce her to Bay. Our newest member. Perhaps it will help her with her social skills.

* * *

Akira had just finished unpacking when her stomach reminded her she'd missed breakfast. It was definitely time for her to go and grab Blue from the lab. She was still in a slightly bad mood as she walked down the corridors. Her mind had been playing tricks on her, bringing up old memories that confused her. She wondered if they were real or if after all this time her memories had disintegrated and changed to give her these strange false memories. She had just passed Xavier's office when she turn a corner and found herself winded and sitting on the floor. After a few brief seconds she looked up and saw the reason for her sudden change from parallel to horizontal. A boy, perhaps a few years older than her and almost a foot taller than her slight five foot frame was staring down his nose at her in an irritating fashion.

'Watch it Bub.' She growled from her sitting position.

'You watch it.'

'Who the hell are you anyways?'

'Bay. You must be Akira, the perfect little princess everyone keeps telling me about.'

Akira swung her leg, kicking him sharply behind the kneecaps with a force that knocked him to the floor.

A few meters away Logan had been listening to the two kids with his dog like hearing as he talked to Xavier.

'I think they've already been introduced.' He smirked 'and I'm sure he'll help her with her skills.

So what do you think so far? Next chapter will be posted as soon as possible. Please Review.


	3. Tira ma su

Two Truths

Chapter three

Disclaimer: I do not own the X-men and am not making any profit off of them.

Logan entered the hallway just in time to see Akira pinned to the floor by a tall well-built boy with scraggily hair. A moment later he was sent flying only to land in a heap a few feet away. Akira swiftly jumped to her feet and growled 'Get up' in a way that made Logan feel rather proud. Although he'd never admit it.

Realising that Xavier would soon enter the scene he decided to break up the little fight before Chuck had time to falsely attribute it to Logan's bad parenting skills. He swiftly moved between Akira and Bay, who was trying to get up.

'Wanta explain what the hell you two are playing at.'

'Both kids kept their silence.

'Okay. Let me put it another way. You are going to tell me what this is about.'

'Sure enough Xavier had just appeared in the doorway.

'I'll sort this out Logan.'

'I've got it under control Chuck.' A look passed between them Logan was daring Xavier to undermine him.

'Have you really?'

'He knocked me over.' Akira piped up sensing the tension.

Bay stared at her. 'She attacked me.' He said indignantly.

'He called me princess.' Logan couldn't help but give a small smirk.

'She called me, what was it you called me Princess? Bob?'

'Akira took a step forward as if to attack but realised that with Logan and Xavier there she couldn't do anything.

'Well, you obviously both felt like improving your fighting skills. You can improve them with me tomorrow at 5:00 in the danger room.'

'Logan.' Xavier started. 'Might I suggest an activity that encourages teamwork between the two of them?'

'Good idea Chuck.' He grinned. 'You'll both be fighting against me.'

Akira groaned, Bay looked puzzled as to what could be so bad about fighting the middle aged hairy man who was a good few inches shorter than him. He'd soon find out.

* * *

'Come in.'

Logan entered Ororos attic. The wind goddess who had always had a fondness for plants had lately become even keener on cultivating them. Logan's nose was assaulted by the sweet mixed scents of plants from across the globe. They filled a large proportion of the space in the attic, dotted around in groups of mixed colours and leaf each group creating a living sculpture. Logan had never held much appreciation for beauty, except beautiful women but even he could see that Ororos labours of love were breathtakingly beautiful.

Ororo herself was sat a small dressing table brushing her shoulder length white hair. In her long flowing blue dress she looked just as striking and graceful as she always had, but looking closer Logan could see that she'd lost weight and smell the make-up that she'd taken to wearing in the last few months to hide the pale and gaunt look that had started to creep up on her in the last few months. There was also something deeper and haunting there was a disgusting rotten smell hiding behind all the flowers, something ill and dying. He walked over to her.

'You look good Ro.'

'My hairs thinning, I had to have it cut.'

He stood beside her and took her hand.

'I rung Hank last week. He said he was very close to a breakthrough.'

She smiled but it was a sad ill smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

'Tell me about the new kid. I'm fighting him tomorrow.'

'Bay? What's he done that deserves such a server punishment?

'He and Akira went at it in the hall.'

'Went at what?' She raised her eyebrows.

'Fighting. She's fourteen Ro.'

She gave a short laugh. 'It's going to happen some day Logan. Bays only just started training, his skills are low. Go easy on him.'

'What about his powers?'

'He creates and controls fire, but he won't use it.'

'Afraid of it?'

'Yes, afraid of being a mutant more like. His father was a friends of humanity member.'

'Let me guess, he didn't take it too well when he found out that his son was a mutant.'

'He didn't find out. When Bays powers first manifested he ended up burning down his house. His parents weren't badly injured but they believe that he died in the fire.'

'So he'd rather his parents believed that he was dead than a mutant.'

'That's about the sum of it, yes. What about Akira?'

'What about her?'

'Still no sign of powers?'

'None. It's starting to worry me. Her mother developed her powers early at thirteen and she's reached puberty. Is it possible for two mutants to have a none mutant child?'

'It'll happen Logan.'

* * *

Akira was always bothered by the way people stared when she was out with her uncle Han. She realised that most people rested somewhere between weary of mutants and wanting to kill everyone that they saw. However in this case she decided some of the stares they were receiving was to do with the feast that Hank had ordered. Three medium pizzas, garlic bread with and without cheese, a bowl of pasta various kinds of salads, two types of potato wedges, stuffed mushrooms, chicken dippers, spicy chicken wings an extra large tube of coleslaw and nachos. The more surprising thing was however that at the rate Hank was eating they were going to finish it all.

'How many days have you been in your lab Blue?'

'A week.'

'How many of those days have you actually eaten.'

'Two.'

'Uncle Hank! I thought you'd started to take better care of yourself.'

'I'm close to a breakthrough Kiki. Anyway, we'll eat it all.'

She lowered her voice. 'I bet people think your mutant power is your incredible ability to consume amazing amounts.'

He gave a short bark of a laugh. 'Akira, please remember that I've seen you consume a 50 bar box of Twinkies in one sitting. Of course you threw up afterwards but still you can hardly tell me off.'

Akira gave him a dirty look and grabbed the last chicken wing.

'What are you working on anyway?'

'I'm doing some tests on a blood sample Wolverine provided me with a few months ago.'

'Sounds boring.'

He smiled. 'It is, but it's necessary.'

'Why?'

'I think you had better ask your Aunt Ro that.'

Akira winkled her brow in an agitated manner. 'Is this something to do with Auntie Ro going to bed as soon as we reached the mansion?'

'Yes, I'm afraid she's ill. She needs plenty of rest and the journey tired her.'

'What's wrong with her?'

Hank raised his eyebrow.

'I know, I know. Ask Auntie Ro.'

They sat eating quietly for a few minutes, Akira was worried and curious, but she'd do as he said and wait till she could talk to Ororo. Hank sensing her worries decided a change of topic was in order.

'Shall we put the Christmas decorations up tomorrow. Bay wanted to do it last week but we told him to wait till you got here.

Akira smiled. 'Thanks. Do you remember that Christmas eve with the Tira Ma Su?'

'Ah, yes. Kitty still throws up every time she eats more than the tiniest of amounts. I have to admit that has to have been the most ingenious science project you have ever come up with. I still intend to look at that toxin and see if I reverse it and stop allergic reactions instead of creating them.'

Akira snorted into her strawberry milkshake at the memory of her Aunt cursing from a first floor bedroom.

Hank reached over the garlic bread and flipped open the menu.

'Oh Uncle Hank, no more. I'm stuffed.'

He smirked. 'I noticed they have Tira Ma Su on the menu. I wonder if they do it go.'

* * *

Akira had been tossing and turning all night. Unconscious she'd thrown off the extra blanket that was needed in the coldness of winter and wrapped the remaining blankets tightly around her. In her dreams the tightness had been turned into a straight jacket by her sleeping mind.

She'd been dreaming of her mother again, long ago events that like earlier in the day were staring to disturb her. A long unanswered question was screaming in her sleeping mind just below her consciousness.

Now Akira was in a darkroom the straight jacket pinning her arms tightly to her chest. Then the area around her changed and she was in the danger room. Bay was in front of her screaming and clutching his head; he was bent over in pain. He suddenly burst into flames. Akira sat bolt upright sweating despite the cold. She looked around her, assured she was safely in her room and that it was just a nightmare she turned over and went back to sleep. By the morning the dream would be forgotten.

Well it's taken me a while to get back into writing after several months break. I didn't know where this story was going to start with but I've now figured it out. Thanks for reading.

Next Chapter: Akira and Bay fight Wolverine.


	4. Flames as in no please

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-men I don't make a profit from them.

Okay, it's been a rather long time since I last updated, there are no real excuses. I am revising for exams that determine Uni entrance but then I could always have found a spare couple of hours to spend writing this. Sorry.

Two Truths

Chapter 4

Bobby Blake woke up to the violent movement of his long time girlfriend jumping out of bed, something that wouldn't have woken him up if SHE hadn't have insisted upon the water mattress. He groaned sleepily, and in his barely conscious state tried to figure out the reason Kitty had decided upon such a rude awakening. Did she have an appointment that he (and she) had forgot about? His question was answered by the sound of violent throwing up and groaning from the en-suite. 'Oh' he muttered 'must have been the Tira Ma Su.'

* * *

Akira had just finished slipping the material of her leotard over her shoulder. She heard footsteps approach from behind. She turned to see that Bay walked into the dressing room already clad in a plain blue and yellow X-men costume. He stared at her. When he had saw her the day before she had been dressed in baggy men's clothing. That apparently, as he was just finding out, hid the feminine curves that would usually not be found on a woman so young. The material clung like a second skin to her chest and well-toned stomach. He was glad that a she was wearing a small pair of shorts over the leotard. His eyes finally worked their way up to her face and he realised from the look on her face that he was staring.

'Umm Hi.' He muttered.

'We wait for Uncle Logan here.' She said turning around to tie her hair up.

Bay searched for something to say to cut down his embarrassment.

'Uncle? I heard that like Logan knew nothing about his past?'

'Yeah, what of it?'

'Then his not your real uncle?'

'Yeah, what of it?'

'Nothing.'

'Bay! Akira!' Wolverine had just walked in, dressed in full black uniform. Bay had to admit he looked fierce. For the first time ever he started to feel nervous before a training session.

'Here's the run down kids. You enter the danger room, you find me before I find you.'

'Is that it?' Bay asked. Logan gave him a look of pure hatred.

'I will enter now; you enter when the doors open again. They're set to open exactly five minutes after I enter. Got that, beach boy?'

'Yes.'

'Yes, what?'

'Yes, Logan.'

Logan growled. He turned and walked through the doors that lead out to the corridor. Akira and Bay followed him too the doors of the danger room. They opened to reveal the large plain circular room. Logan walked in without a word and the doors closed swiftly behind him.

'It's Wolverine.'

Bay stared at Akira.

'What?'

'When his in uniform its wolverine, not Logan.'

'Oh.'

'And you shouldn't question him.'

'But, I mean come on. Find me before I find you. Is that meant to scare us or something?'

'Your not scared?'

'What, are you?'

'No, but his my uncle. He wouldn't do anything too me. Most people are scared of him.'

'Why? I mean I've heard stories about him. I expected him to be taller, and younger, and less hairy.'

Akiras cold blue eyes narrowed. She stared straight at him with a look that could kill a man. Bay was suddenly startled by how similar it was to the look Logan had given him earlier. He would have commented on it but the large metal doors in front of them opened to reveal a small clearing surrounded by towering trees.

It still surprised him at how realistic the holographs in the danger room were. He could hear the crunch of dead leaves under his shoes as he walked. The trees past the clearing were thickly placed. From what he could see of the sky through the blanket of leaves and branches it was the middle of the night. There was a slight breeze rustling the leaves.

'So we just have to find him, yeah?'

Akira didn't answer. She looked at him and started to sprint through the trees.

'KEEP UP!'

* * *

It had been twenty minutes since the kids had first entered the danger room. Akira best time had been an hour and a half. She hadn't yet managed to catch him first. As for Bay the average time for a beginner was three minutes. They never seemed to realise that if your tracking someone you shouldn't be talking to each other. He sniffed the air. They were close, to the east. No fear. Not surprising for Akira, he wouldn't want her to be scared. But the new boy, not afraid of him. That was just insulting. They were getting closer; he could now hear Bays footsteps. At least he was tying to be quite. That was promising.

Visual, they were below him. Akira had stopped, she was looking around, and she could sense him. She started to look up, her eyes rested for a moment on the tree which he was crouching in. He thought she'd spotted him but then she looked away. She carried on walking, Bay following behind.

Swiftly Logan jumped down, landing on his feet. He slowly stalked after them, a little to the left of them and two meters behind. Akira stopped again, she looked behind her. Logan smiled, she'd seen him. She'd caught him for the first time. He stopped waiting for her to tackle him. His brow furrowed as she again carried on walking.

A dozen meters on he decided enough was enough. Bay was a few feet away from him, he sprinted out and grabbed the boy from behind, his claws sliding smoothly out and resting a few inches from the boy's throat. If he wasn't afraid before he was now. Logan could taste the sudden fear pouring of his skin.

The next thing Logan knew was the pain in his chest, not bad, he'd had worst. It had startled him though, and that didn't happen often. He could smell his own flesh burning and he dropped to the floor, rolling to put out the flames that were still eating away at the remaining tatters of his uniform. His burnt muscles and skin had already begun to heal. He got to his feet. Bay was knelt on the floor he was clutching his head, his face contorted into a silent scream.

'BAY!' Logan walked over to him. 'Listen to me kid, you can control it. Just concentrate.'

Bay suddenly screamed in pain, there was a bright white flash and flames consumed his body. They burned bright for a few seconds but then seemed to calm down revealing an unharmed figure in the centre of them. It reminded Logan of the human torch, except the fire around Bays body was not shaped like a body was a wild circle and it was spreading fast. Logan looked across at a rather pale looking Akira.

'GO!'

She stared at him for a moment before running in the direction of the hidden doors.

'Access code Tr45!'

The danger rooms computerised voice answered. 'Voice detection, Wolverine, Access granted.'

'End programme.'

The trees and forest faded and the lights turned back on. Logan looked through the flames to see Bay collapse. He silently shouted for Xavier to contact Hank. The flames were slowly moving back towards Bay seemingly being sucked back into his body.

* * *

Akira waited outside the medical bay nervously. Bays sudden manifestation of power had scared her. She hadn't expected it. With hindsight she realised she should have found out his powers before going into a training session with him He was clumsy and made a lot of noise, he deserved to be caught. Didn't he? Seeing him seemingly on flame made her feel sick, there was something familiar about it that made her worry. The doors opened, Logan walked out. He looked over at her.

'You okay?'

'Just shaken.'

'We need to talk.'

'What about?'

'You saw me. Have the decency not to lye.'

'I did see you.'

'In the tree or when I was stalking you?'

'Both.'

'What are you meant to do if you see me?'

'Tackle you.'

'Why didn't you?' Akira looked at the floor. Her shoes had a speck of blue paint on them, when did that happen?

'I didn't mean for that to happen.'

'Akira, why did you let me catch Bay?'

'To scare him.' Logan stared at her, then looked down at the floor.

'Why?'

'He insulted you.' Logan sighed.

'If it were anyone but me they would have been seriously injured. Bay is traumatised.'

'I didn't know he'd react like that.'

'Let me tell you something. Bay is terrified of his powers; he knows he could hurt a lot of people. The tough guy attitude is just a way of keeping people away from them so he can't hurt them.'

'Hank told you that didn't he?'

'Word for word, I can't stand that emotional shit.'

'His like you then?'

'Don't push it girl. Now get in there and do something which will put it right.'

'Like what?'

'Don't you listen kid, I don't do the emotional shit.' He walked away.

Akira stood outside the medical bay for a few long moments before pressing the intercom.

'Uncle Hank, can I come in?'

'Yes Akira but be brief.'

Bay was sat up in bed, by the look on his face his tough guy attitude had already returned.

'What do you want?'

'A word. Uncle Blue could I talk to Bay for a minute?'

Hank looked between the two of them.

'I won't kill him, I promise.'

'Like you could.' Bay smirked.

'Okay.' Hank replied caution lacing his voice. He slowly left the room, turning to give them one more look before he excited.

She sat on the chair next to Bays bed. She stared at her hands before working up the guts it took to say what she had to say.

'If you don't learn to control your powers they will control you.'

'Do I look like I want the lecture?'

'I know they all say it, but it's true. It's like the energy wants out. You can't hold it in all the times otherwise it'll find other ways out.'

'I didn't ask to be a Mutant.'

'Nobody does, but nobody asks to be born Asian, African, European. They just are.'

'It's not the same thing.'

'No, I suppose not. It's a responsibility. It takes a lot of control, and people will always hate you for what you are.'

Bay looked straight into her eyes, he seemed to be searching her soul for something and she didn't know what.

'Well, at least you're not trying to sell me that 'one day mutant and human kind will live in peace' crap.'

'Isn't it something worth hoping for?'

'It'll never be a reality.'

'Maybe not.'

They sat in silence for a few moments.

'Bay, I, We. Oh god.'

He stared at her.

'We got of to a bad start. Perhaps we should try again.'

'That was hard for you wasn't it?'

'I'm not used to apologising.'

'Sorry, was that an apology?'

'Yes, it was. You got a problem with that bub.'

'Yes Princess, I think in do.'

Akira growled at him, it took her a few moments to realise that his eyes were dancing with laughter. She couldn't say why but she suddenly burst out laughing. Bay laughed with her. Hank rushed into the room to see what the matter was. He stopped in his tracks to see the two teens laughing their heads off. The only thing he could think to say was something he once heard Kitty say.

'Yeahbutwhat?'

'Uncle Hank. Will Bay be okay to leave in time to help us put up the decorations?'

'Yeahbutwhat?'

Okay, did you like that, are my stories getting worse with every chapter written? I'd like to know please review.

Next chapter: Might be a bit of a tearjerker here. I'm going to get Logan dancing, and reveal what's wrong with Storm. Bay and Akira, how's that one going to work out? Can the two of them be friends?


End file.
